


If This Winter Ends

by pettes123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutie!Sirius, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snape Bashing, hurt!Snape
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettes123/pseuds/pettes123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--สเนปก็เหมือนเขา ทั้งคู่ต่างก็เป็นวิญญาณที่หลงเหลือรอดมาจากอดีตกาล เป็นเหมือนเงาสะท้อนแสนเลือนรางที่กำลังจะเลือนหายไป</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Winter Ends

**_If This Winter End_ **

 

> _I see a lily on thy brow_
> 
> _With anguish moist and fever dew,_
> 
> _And on thy cheek a fading rose_
> 
> _Fast withereth too._

_La belle dame sans merci, John Keats_

 

**I**

 

                ตั้งแต่เด็ก ซิเรียสรับรู้ว่ารสชาติของการถูกปฏิเสธเป็นอย่างไร

                เขาเติบโตขึ้นในบ้านที่บูชาศาสตร์มืดเป็นเหมือนเทพเจ้า แม้กระทั่งผู้คนในครอบครัวยังสวมใส่หน้ากากเข้าหากัน วัลเบอร์กา – ผู้หญิงที่เรียกตัวเองว่าแม่ของเขาก็เป็นเช่นนั้น

                ผู้ให้กำเนิดของซิเรียสปฏิบัติต่อเขาอย่างสุภาพแต่เย็นชา เบื้องหลังนัยน์ตาทั้งสองคู่นั้นไม่ได้มองเขาเป็นอะไรไปมากกว่าเครื่องมือ ใช่ – ซิเรียสรู้ดี เขาไม่ใช่แค่บุตร แต่เขาคือผู้สืบสกุลสายเลือดของ  _แบล็ก_  ตระกูลอันเก่าแก่และบริสุทธิ์ที่สุดในโลกเวทมนตร์

                ซิเรียสจำได้ว่าเขาเคยโดนวัลเบอร์กาลงโทษครั้งหนึ่ง ด้วยสาเหตุอะไรเขาก็จำไม่ได้แล้ว เธอให้เขายืนอยู่ในน้ำสูงถึงครึ่งแข้งท่ามกลางอากาศหนาวเย็นของเดือนพฤศจิกายน ท่องประโยค  _ตระกูลแบล็กสูงส่งและบริสุทธิ์ตลอดกาล_ ซ้ำไปซ้ำมาจนมาจนกว่าเธอจะพอใจ ซิเรียสจำได้ว่าริมฝีปากของเขาปริแตกและมีเลือดไหลซึมออกมา เขาร้องไห้ด้วย ขาของเขาสั่นและชาหนึบจากความหนาว ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนท่อนยางไร้ความรู้สึก

                เขาไม่เคยได้รับกอดจากใครในครอบครัว นอกจากเรกูลัส  แต่เรกูลัสตายไปแล้ว ร่างกายฝังอยู่ใต้น้ำแข็งหรือใต้ผืนดินหรือใต้ผืนน้ำ---ที่ไหนซักแห่งที่เขาไม่อาจรับรู้ แต่บางอย่างในหัวใจซิเรียสยังปวดร้าวเมื่อนึกถึง  _ร่างกาย_ เขายังจำได้ดีถึงท่อนแขนของเด็กห้าขวบที่เอื้อมมากอดเอวของเขา และเสียงหัวเราะของเรกูลัสในตอนที่ซิเรียสพาเขาขึ้นนั่งบนไม้กวาด  แต่ใน _สมอง_ ชายหนุ่มนั้นยังตราตรึงใบหน้าบิดเบี้ยวของเรกูลัสและวิธีที่เขาพ่น  _พวกทรยศต่อเลือดโสโครก_ ใส่ใบหน้าของตน

 

                เขาไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับความรัก ไม่รู้ว่าจะปฏิบัติต่อมันอย่างไร

 

                ก่อนที่เขาจะถูกยัดเข้าอัซคาบัน มีอยู่ช่วงหนึ่งที่ซิเรียสเถลไถลไปตามที่ต่างๆ เขานอนกับผู้หญิง ฟังคำหวานป้อยอของพวกหล่อนอย่างไร้สติ เขาเชื่อว่ามันคือความรัก เชื่อว่าความรู้สึกแสนรุนแรงที่พุ่งพล่านขึ้นมายามที่เห็นเรือนร่างเปลือยกายอยู่บนเตียงไม่ใช่สิ่งใดอื่น

 

                เขาไปไกลจนถึงกระทั่งลองแม้กระทั่งนอนกับเพศเดียวกัน

 

                มันไม่ได้แตกต่าง ไม่มีสิ่งใดแตกต่าง ผู้ชายอาจจะร้อนกว่าและแน่นกว่า สรีระอาจจะไม่เหมือนกัน บางคนหน้าตาดี สวยงาม บางคนหน้าตาธรรมดาจนกระพริบตาเพียงสามทีก็จำไม่ได้  แต่ซิเรียสก็ทำมันต่อไป เขาเล่นมันเหมือนเป็นกีฬาสนุกยามว่าง มีบ้างทั้งความสัมพันธ์ระยะยาวและระยะสั้น สลับกันไป

 

                แต่เมื่อหลังจากอิสรภาพของเขาถูกขโมยไป ซิเรียสพยายามนึกถึง ‘ความรัก’ ที่เขาเคยรู้สึกอีกครั้ง แต่เขานึกไม่ออกอีกแล้ว

 

                เขาจำหน้าผู้หญิงที่นอนด้วยกันตลอดสามเดือนไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ

 

                ร่างกายเขาอาจได้รับสัมผัสและจุมพิตนับไม่ถ้วน แต่วิญญาณเขานิ่งสนิท จมดิ่งอยู่ในน้ำลึกที่เยียบเย็น โหยหาอ้อมกอดนุ่มนวลจนแทบขาดใจ

                บางทีนับตั้งแต่วันที่เขาโดนลงโทษในวันนั้น ซิเรียสอาจไม่เคยก้าวขึ้นจากน้ำนั่นเลยก็ได้

 

 

 

 

                  มีเสียงย่ำรองเท้าบู๊ตหนักๆดังขึ้น ราวกับมีคนหลายคนพากันกรูเข้ามาในบ้าน ซิเรียสสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้น เขามองนาฬิกาและพบว่ามันเป็นเวลาตีหนึ่งกว่าๆ

 

                 _“พวกเลือดสีโคลนสกปรกโสโครก! แกกล้าดียังไงถึงได้เหยียบย่ำบ้านฉัน นังหมูตัวเมีย พวกพ่อมดไร้เกียรติคลานลงเลียเท้ามักเกิ้ลอย่างพวกแกต้องโดนเผาทั้งเป็น ฉันจะยัดลิ้นพวกแก…!”_

 

มีเพียงตะโกน “ซีเลนซิโอ!” แล้วทุกอย่างก็เงียบสนิท ยกเว้นแต่เสียงกระซิบพึมพำต่ำๆที่ดังขึ้นมาถึงห้องที่ซิเรียสอยู่

                หัวใจของชายหนุ่มเต้นระรัวอยู่ในอก ก่อนที่เขาจะรีบสวมเสื้อคลุมแล้วออกจากห้องนอนตนทันที ภาคีกำลังปั่นป่วน จมูกของซิเรียสได้กลิ่นอย่างนั้น

                ความหวาดหวั่นและตกตะลึงม้วนตัวออกมาจากห้องครัวราวกับกลิ่นของถุงเท้า มันลอยหนักแน่นอยู่ในอากาศจนซิเรียสต้องขมวดคิ้ว

                เขามองที่พื้น เห็นรอยรองเท้าเปื้อนโคลนหลายคู่ที่เปรอะเปื้อนอยู่ที่พื้น พร้อมกับแผ่นกระดาษของ _เดลี่พรอเฟ็ต_ ที่อาจถูกเหยียบติดรองเท้าใครมา และรอยสีดำๆเหมือนของเหลวเข้มจัดลากเป็นทางยาว..

 

                ซิเรียสตัวแข็ง กลิ่นนี่มันไม่มีทางผิดแน่

                เลือด…

 

                อะดรีนาลินของซิเรียสพุ่งพล่านจนเขาได้ยินเสียงหัวใจของตนเองเต้นตึกตักอยู่ในหู เขาตรงไปยังห้องครัวทันที ที่ๆหลายคนกำลังชุมนุมอยู่ในตอนนี้ เขาสาวเท้าผ่านซุ้มประตู เห็นร่างของรีมัสที่ยืนคุ้มไหล่อยู่ข้างโต๊ะ ริมฝีปากของเขาเหยียดเป็นเส้นตรงสนิท รอยย่นรอบดวงตาที่บ่งบอกว่ายิ้มเป็นประจำหายไปแล้ว มู้ดดี้มีสีหน้าเคร่งเครียดอย่างไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน และท็องส์ – ที่ยืนหน้าซีดอยู่ มือที่กุมไม้กายสิทธิ์ของเธอสั่นระริก

 

                “ติดต่ออัลบัสด่วน แม่สาวน้อย” มู้ดดี้คำราม

 

                ท็องส์พยักหน้าและเดินไปที่ซุ้มประตู สายตาเธอเลื่อนมาเห็นซิเรียสพอดี ก่อนที่เธอจะเดินผ่านเขาไป  

                ซิเรียสค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าเขาเห็นท็องส์เม้มปากนิดหน่อยตอนที่เธอหันมา แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร

                เขาเดินเข้าไปหารีมัสและมู้ดดี้ ทั้งสองก็สังเกตเห็นเขาแล้วเช่นกัน  และท่าทางยืนที่แข็งทื่อนั้นอ่อนลงทันที แต่ยังไม่หายไปเสียหมด

                “เกิดอะไรขึ้น” ซิเรียสถามง่ายๆ

                รีมัสหันมามองเขา ใบหน้ามีแววอ่อนแรงอยู่ในที  “เรา…พบตัวเซเวอร์รัส วันนี้ ตอนที่กำลังสืบหาร่องรอยของผู้เสพความตายอยู่”

                ซิเรียสค่อนข้างจะประหลาดใจอยู่บ้าง “ฉันนึกว่าหมอนั่นไปเข้าพวกกับผู้เสพความตายแล้วซะอีก!”

 

                แหงสิ หายตัวไปตั้งสามเดือนเชียวนะหมอนั่น

 

                “ไม่ใช่” เสียงรีมัสเข้มขึ้น “เขาอยู่ที่ห้องใต้ดินของฐานแห่งหนึ่งที่พวกผู้เสพความตายมาชุมนุมกัน เขา…ถูกทรมานอย่างหนัก”

 

                ซิเรียสนึกสงสัยว่าจะขนาดไหน บางทีสเนปอาจแค่โดนรุมเตะต่อยกับคำสาปกรีดแทงนิดหน่อยอะไรทำนองนั้นก็เป็นได้ หมอนั่นเอาตัวรอดอยู่ได้ตลอดเวลาน่ะแหละ  

                แทนที่จะถามออกไปอย่างนั้น เขากลับส่ายหน้า “แล้วตอนนี้หมอนั่นอยู่ที่ไหน?”

                “คิงสลีย์พาเขาไปที่ห้องนอนที่อยู่ชั้นบน” รีมัสตอบ

 

                ซิเรียสรู้สึกโกรธและขยะแขยง  บ้าที่สุด ห้องนอนเดียวที่เหลืออยู่ชั้นบนก็มีแค่ห้องนอนของเรกูลัสเท่านั้น เขาไม่อยากให้สเนปเอาหัวเปื้อนๆมีแต่น้ำมันลื่นๆนั่นมาโดนหรอกนะ  ถึงจะไม่ชอบเรกูลัสยังไง แต่ซิเรียสก็ยังอยากรักษาความทรงจำของน้องชายเขาไว้อยู่ดี

                “ทำไมนายไม่…”

                คำพูดของเขาถูกตัดไปด้วยเสียงกรีดร้องที่ดังมาจากข้างบน ผสมกับเสียงสาปแช่งและสะอื้นไห้ที่ฟังดูแทบไม่เหมือนมนุษย์ ขนที่หลังคอของซิเรียสลุกชัน

                “นี่มันห่าอะไรกัน…” เขาเริ่ม

                มีเสียงตะโกนดังขึ้น “เซเวอร์รัส!” ซิเรียสจำได้ว่ามันเป็นของคิงสลีย์ เขาถอยไปข้างหลังอย่างลืมตัวเมื่อรีมัสและมู้ดดี้พุ่งผ่านหน้าเขาไป ทั้งสองเผ่นโผนขึ้นชั้นบันไดรวดเร็วราวกับถูกใครวิ่งไล่

                เสียงกรีดร้องดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ฟังดูราวกับแว่วมาจากที่อันไกลแสนไกล เปี่ยมไปด้วยความทุกข์ทรมาน ราวกับคนที่กำลังทำเสียงนั้นแทบจะเป็นบ้าไปด้วยความเจ็บปวด

 

                 “ไม่…ไม่ ได้โปรด…อย่า!”

 

                 ซิเรียสค่อนข้างแน่ใจแล้วว่านั่นคือเสียงของสเนป ทั้งๆที่เขาควรจะดีใจ แต่ในท้องของซิเรียสกลับรู้สึกเหมือนมันเต็มไปด้วยน้ำแข็ง เย็นเยือกและผุสลายเหมือนซากศพที่ฝังอยู่ในกองเถ้าถ่าน

                 “อัลบัสมารึยัง! เรียกอัลบัสมา เร็วเข้า!” มู้ดดี้ตะโกนลงมา

                 ซิเรียสถลาไปยังห้องรับแขกเพื่อจะไปที่เตาผิง  แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้สาดผงฟลูเข้าไป เปลวไฟก็ม้วนตัวขึ้นสูง สะเก็ดไฟกระเด็นออกมาเล็กน้อย แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีธรรมดาไปยังเขียวมรกตอ้อยอิ่ง

                 อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ก้าวออกมาพร้อมท็องส์ ใบหน้าของเขาเต็มไปด้วยริ้วรอยและความชราภาพ  พ่อมดผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ที่บัดนี้ดูเหมือนชายชราที่ทุกข์ใจคนหนึ่ง

                 “ได้โปรดพาฉันไปหาเซเวอร์รัสที ซิเรียส” เขาพูด

 

                 และซิเรียสทำตาม

 

 

**III**

 

 

 

                ภายในห้องเงียบสนิทเมื่อพวกเขาเดินไปถึง

                ซิเรียสเงียบปากสนิท มองแผ่นหลังชราภาพของดัมเบิลดอร์ที่โน้มตัวลง เคราสีขาวและความสูงของเขาบดบังจนเห็นร่างที่อยู่บนเตียงได้ไม่ชัดนัก แต่ให้ตายเถอะ แค่หลับตาเขาก็รู้แล้วว่าคนที่นอนอยู่คือใคร

                เซเวอร์รัส สเนป

                 “เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา” ดัมเบิลดอร์ถามเบาๆ

                 ซิเรียสจ้องไปยังฝ่ามือผอมบางที่ห้อยตกลงมาอยู่ข้างเตียง รู้สึกถึงคำพูดของคนรักษาที่แล่นผ่านหูไปราวกับลูกดอกอาบยาพิษ “เขาถูกใช้คำสาปกรีดแทงซ้ำๆ…มีร่องรอยฉีกขาดและเสียดสีที่ทวารหนัก  เขาถูกข่มขืน– โดยไม่ได้ยินยอม -- หลายต่อหลายครั้ง…อาจจะมีคำสาปที่ยังตรวจไม่พบและบาดแผลทางจิตใจอีกชุดใหญ่  พวกนี่มันสัตว์ป่าชัดๆ ศาสตราจารย์ใหญ่…”

                 ใบหน้าของดัมเบิลดอร์ซีดขาวลงอีกทั้งๆที่ไม่น่าจะเป็นไปได้ ลูปินถึงกับเดินออกไปยืนนอกห้องเพื่อสงบจิตสงบใจ ซิเรียสยังคงยืนอยู่ในห้องนั้น ฟังคำวินิจฉัยอาการของสเนป จนกระทั่งภายในห้องเหลือเพียงแค่คนสามคน ซึ่งก็คือเขา ดัมเบิลดอร์ และสเนป

                 “ว่าอะไรนะ?” พ่อมดผู้ยิ่งใหญ่กล่าวเสียงห้วน ดึงสติของซิเรียสให้หลุดจากภวังค์

                 “เอ่อ…”ผู้รักษามีสีหน้าไม่สบายใจนัก “ผมกำลังพูดถึงเรื่องนัยน์ตาของเขา – ผมคิดว่ามันโดนคำสาปเข้าโดยตรง…เขาคงจะมองไม่เห็นไปพักใหญ่ แต่เรายังรักษาได้...”

                 “ _ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ทำสิ_ ” ซิเรียสไม่เคยเห็นดัมเบิลดอร์ดูโกรธขนาดนี้มาก่อน

                 “…ถ้ายังไงจะให้ผมติดต่อมาดามพอมฟรีย์?”

                 ดัมเบิลดอร์พยักหน้าให้กับผู้รักษา  เขาไม่หันมามองซิเรียสแม้แต่น้อย แต่แปลกดีที่ซิเรียสคิดว่าอย่างนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าผิดหวังอะไร  เขาหลุบตาลงและเลื่อนสายตาไปยังร่างของสเนป แอบนึกหวังว่าจะได้เห็นร่องรอยใบหน้าของศัตรูคู่อาฆาตบ้าง

                 ผู้รักษาพยักหน้า แล้วถอยออกไปจากประตูอย่างเงียบๆ

                 เกิดความเงียบอยู่พักหนึ่ง

                 บรรยากาศในห้องเริ่มอึกอัดจนทนไม่ไหว ซิเรียสมองไปยังใบหน้าของศาสตราจารย์ใหญ่ และเห็นเขากำลังทอดสายตามองมือของตนเองอยู่นิ่ง นาน

                 แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกไป

                 เขาหลับตาลงและกลายร่างเป็นเท้าปุยแทน  ซิเรียสไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเขาถึงติดใจเท้าปุยนัก แต่เมื่ออยู่ในร่างนี้ เขารู้สึกมีอิสระ รู้สึกว่าตนเองมีเรื่องให้ต้องคิดน้อยลง… ตัดขาดจากความวุ่นวายภายนอกโดยสิ้นเชิง

                 ดัมเบิลดอร์ยังคงยืนนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น แม้แต่ตอนที่เท้าปุยเดินเข้าไปงับท่อนขาของเขาเบาๆ

                 ดัมเบิลดอร์ยังคงยืนมองสเนปอยู่อย่างนั้น ใบหน้าเขาเปี่ยมไปด้วยความโศกเศร้า ไม่อยากจะเชื่อ และอารมณ์เกรี้ยวกราดรุนแรงที่ซิเรียสคิดว่าเขาไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อนในชีวิต

 

_แล้วสเนปยังบอกว่าฉันกับเจมส์เป็นลูกศิษย์คนโปรดของดัมเบิลดอร์_ _?_ _น่าขำมาก_

 

                 นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าแทงทะลุของดัมเบิลดอร์มีน้ำตาปริ่มขึ้นมา ก่อนที่เขาจะก้มหน้าลง และเลื่อนผ้าห่มสีขาวที่คลุมขึ้นมาถึงคางของสเนปขึ้น เท้าปุยจ้องมอง แอบนึกสงสัยว่าแถบผ้าสีดำที่คาดอยู่รอบดวงตาของสเนปมาจากที่ไหน

                 “เซเวอร์รัส…โอ้...” ชายชรากระซิบ  _“_ _ฉัน_ _...”_

                 หยดน้ำตาหลุดเลื่อน และอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ซบหน้าผากลงกับอีกฝ่าย  รู้สึกถึงลมหายใจเย็นเยือกที่ระอุด้วยควันไฟ

                 ความปวดร้าวลอยล่องอยู่ในอากาศจนแทบจะสัมผัสได้ด้วยมือเปล่า แต่ร่างของสเนปนิ่งสนิท ไม่แม้แต่จะแสดงอาการรับรู้ตอบสนอง

                 มือเหี่ยวย่นของดัมเบิลดอร์เอื้อมมากุมมือของสเนปไว้อย่างหลวมๆ ก่อนที่เขาจะละมือออก ดัมเบิลดอร์หันมาจ้องมองเท้าปุยเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ด้วยสายตาที่แน่วแน่อย่างประหลาด

                 ก่อนที่เขาจะเดินออกจากห้องไป

                 เท้าปุยรู้สึกอับอายขึ้นมา เหมือนเขากำลังอยู่ในเหตุการณ์ที่ควรจะเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวของใครคนหนึ่ง แต่เขาไม่อาจไปจากห้องนี้ได้ เพราะมีมือหนึ่งเอื้อมมาสัมผัสขนของเขา มือขาวซีดที่อ่อนแรงด้วยพิษบาดแผล

                 “อัลบัส…” คล้ายกับว่าเขาได้ยินเสียงที่เบาเกินกว่าหูของมนุษย์จะได้ยิน “…อย่าทิ้งผม ผมสัญญา…อย่าไป…”

                 โอ้ มนุษย์นี่กำลังขอร้องเท้าปุย ก็ได้ เขาจะอยู่

 

                 แต่เขาไม่ใช่อัลบัสหรอกนะ

 

                                เท้าปุยตัดสินใจกระโดดขึ้นบนเตียง และขดตัวลงนอนข้างๆไออุ่นบนนั้น หางของเท้าปุยโบกไปมา สัมผัสนุ่มๆและความร้อนที่ส่งผ่านผ้าห่มทำให้เขารู้สึกพอใจ

 

                สเนปไม่ได้ปล่อยมือจากแผงคอของเขาตลอดทั้งคืน

 

 

**VI**

 

                 ซิเรียสตื่นขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกถึงการเคลื่อนไหว

                  ในตอนแรก เขาตกใจเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่สติจะกลับมา เขาพบว่าตัวเองอยู่ในร่างของเท้าปุย และกำลังขดตัวอยู่บนเตียง บรรยากาศรอบด้านมืดสนิท มีเพียงเสียงเล็กๆเบาๆดังมาจากด้านข้างของ

                 ใช้เวลาเพียงเล็กน้อยเมื่อนึกทบทวนเรื่องราวเมื่อวาน  เท้าปุยตัวแข็งขึ้นมาทันที เมื่อนึกว่าเขากำลังอยู่บนเตียงเดียวกับเซเวอร์รัส สเนป

                 เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองสเนป

                 ถึงแม้ว่าอากาศจะค่อนข้างเย็น แต่ผ้าปูเตียงนั้นก็ชื้นไปด้วยเหงื่อ ร่างของสเนปสั่นสะท้านอยู่บนเตียง มีเสียงแผ่วเบาเล็ดรอดออกมาจากลำคอของเขา ฟังดูคล้ายคลึงกับสัตว์ที่บาดเจ็บ

                ใบหน้าของสเนปบิดเบี้ยวอย่างเห็นได้ชัด แม้ว่าดวงตาของเขาจะถูกซ่อนอยู่เบื้องหลังแผ่นผ้าสีเข้มก็ตาม เนินแก้มขาวจัดมีร่องรอยเปียกชื้น เท้าปุยเลียมัน ออกจะเค็มๆอยู่หน่อย

                จากนั้นเขาก็ตระหนักขึ้นมาทันที

 _นายฝันร้ายเหรอสนิฟวี่_ _?_ _อยากได้ใครมาปลอบใจไหม_ _เดี๋ยวฉันไปเอารูปแม่ฉันมาให้_  เขาคิด ใช้ปลายจมูกชื้นๆดันท่อนขาของสเนปเบาๆ

                 สเนปส่งเสียงครางแผ่วเบาออกมาอีกครั้ง  เขาหันใบหน้าของตนเองไปอีกด้าน เท้าปุยก้มลงมอง สังเกตเห็นเป็นครั้งแรกว่าลำคอของสเนปดูเปราะบางขนาดไหน เสื้อที่อีกฝ่ายใส่อยู่เอียงหมิ่นเหม่จนแทบจะหลุดออกจากไหล่ เผยให้เห็นรอยช้ำสีเข้มไปทั่วบริเวณ

 

                “…”

 

                 เขาไม่มีเวลาเตรียมใจเมื่ออยู่ๆสเนปก็เริ่มต้นกรีดร้องอีกครั้ง เสียงนั้นฟังดูแหบแห้งและน่าพรั่นพรึง แขนของอีกฝ่ายปัดป่ายไปมา มันโดนตัวของสุนัขสีดำเข้าพอดี

                 ซิเรียสกระโจนออกจากเตียงและกลับร่างเดิมแทบจะในทันที เขารับมือสเนปตอนนี้ไม่ไหวแน่ แทนที่จะเข้าไปจับตัวสเนป เขาวิ่งออกไปนอกห้องแล้วตะโกน

 

                  “ใครก็ได้! สเนป…!”

 

                 ใช้เวลาไม่ถึงอึดใจ ผู้รักษาพร้อมกับมาดามพอมฟรีย์ก็พรวดพราดเข้ามา

                 ซิเรียสยืนกำมือแน่นอยู่นอกห้อง ทอดสายตาออกไปตามทางเดินที่มืดสนิท หัวของเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านที่ถูกสตัฟฟ์ค้างไว้บนกำแพงดูสะท้อนจากแสงไฟ เงาประหลาดราวกับรอยยิ้มพาดผ่านใบหน้าของพวกมัน

                 น้ำคำกรีดร้องของสเนปเบาลง ก่อนที่จะหยุดไป เหลือเพียงเสียงปลอบโยนเบาๆของมาดามพอมฟรีย์ ซิเรียสหลับตาลง ได้ยินเสียงสะอื้นฮั่กดังออกมา ฟังดูคุ้นเคยอย่างประหลาด

                 สมองของเขาแล่นรัวเมื่อมันประมวลผลว่านั่นเป็นเสียงของสเนป ไม่มีทางน่า ไอ้หัวเมือกนั่นร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นยังกับเด็กโดนขังไว้ในตู้เสื้อผ้า

                 เสียงมันร้องไห้ก็เหมือนมนุษย์ทั่วไปดีๆนี่เอง เย็นเยือกและลมหายใจขาดห้วง เหมือนความปวดร้าวถูกดันลึกขึ้นมาจากกลางอกและภายใน

                บางอย่างสัมผัสหัวใจที่ด้านชาและอ่อนล้าของซิเรียส เหมือนกลิ่นอายแรกของฤดูใบไม้ผลิที่เยื้องย่างเข้ามาบนพื้นน้ำแข็ง นุ่มนวลประหนึ่งสายน้ำเย็นรินไหลผ่านเซาะผาหินสูงชัน

                 ความรู้สึกนั้นช่างแปลกประหลาด ชั่วขณะหนึ่งเขาก็เกิดอยากโอบสเนปไว้ในอ้อมแขนขึ้นมา

                 และเขารู้สึกอับอายเหลือเกิน อับอายที่ไม่สามารถช่วยอะไรสเนปได้

                 เขาแค่อยากทำอะไรสักอย่าง เขาอยากได้ใครสักคนที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าตนเองมีค่าที่มีชีวิตอยู่

                 เขาไม่ได้หันหลังกลับไป ไม่ได้เดินกลับเข้าไปในห้องนั้น

 

 

 

**VII**

 

                 “ซิเรียส ฉันต้องการให้เธอช่วยดูแลเซเวอร์รัส”

                 “ผม?” ซิเรียสขึ้นเสียงสูง จ้องมองดัมเบิลดอร์อย่างไม่อยากเชื่อสายตา

                 บรรยากาศในภาคีนกฟีนิกซ์ดูตึงเครียดขึ้นมากเมื่อพวกเขาสูญเสียสายลับคนสำคัญไป ไม่ใช่ว่าโวลเดอมอร์กับบรรดาผู้เสพความตายระแคะระคายสเนปหรอก พวกเขาแค่ ‘เล่น’ สเนปหนักไปเท่านั้น อย่างไรก็ตาม ดัมเบิลดอร์ยืนกรานหนักแน่นว่าไม่ให้เซเวอร์รัสออกไปสืบข้อมูลมาอีก

                 “ใช่” ดัมเบิลดอร์ตอบ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าหลังกรอบแว่นจ้องมองซิเรียสอย่างพิจารณา “เขาอยู่ในสภาพที่อ่อนแอมาก ฉันรู้ว่าเธอจงใจหลบหน้าเซเวอร์รัสตลอดหนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมานี่ ซิเรียส แต่นี่เป็นโอกาสอันดีที่พวกเธอจะประสานสัมพันธ์กันใหม่ อย่างน้อยก็ในฐานะเพื่อนร่วมงาน”

                 ซิเรียสสะอึก จริงอยู่ที่ว่าเขาหลบหน้าสเนป แต่สาเหตุหลักๆคือเขาแค่ไม่อยากเห็นหน้าของอีกฝ่ายเท่านั้นแหละ ใครจะอยากไปพะเน้าพะนอหมอนั่นกัน

                 “…ก็ได้ ผมจะทำ” แต่ช่างน่าเสียดาย เพราะปกติซิเรียสก็เป็นคนที่พูดก่อนคิดอยู่แล้ว

                 ดัมเบิลดอร์ยิ้ม ประกายวิบวับกลับมาอยู่ในดวงตาของเขาอีกรอบ

                  “ขอบคุณมาก ซิเรียส”

 

 

                 มันไม่ควรจะเป็นอย่างนี้ ไม่ ไม่ ไม่

                 ซิเรียสหยุดยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่หน้าประตู เขาทอดสายตามองเข้าไป และรู้สึกถึงความรู้สึกแปลกๆที่แล่นมาจุกในคอ

                 สเนปนั่งอยู่บนเตียง หันหน้าไปทางหน้าต่างที่มีแสงอาทิตย์ยามเย็นส่องเข้ามาบางเบา รอบดวงตาของเขามีแถบผ้าสีดำสนิทพาดอยู่ ลำแสงสีทองอ่อนจางทอดผ่านบริเวณนั้นและแก้มซีดเซียวของสเนป ทำให้เขาดูเหมือนคนที่มีสีเลือดขึ้นมาบ้าง

                 ซิเรียสกลั้นลมหายใจ

                เขาเดินเข้าไปอย่างระมัดระวัง ยกเท้าขึ้นเหนือแผ่นไม้กระดานที่มีเสียงออดแอด พยายามไม่ให้เกิดเสียง จนกระทั่งแผ่นหลังของสเนปอยู่ห่างจากมือของเขาไม่กี่คืบ ความร้อนของร่างกายนั้นแผ่ออกมาจนมือของซิเรียสสั่น

                 สเนปดูเหมือนกำลังสวดภาวนา ริมฝีปากของขยับเหมือนกำลังเปล่งเสียง แต่ไม่มีคำพูดใดออกมา สองมือประสานหลวมๆไว้บนตัก (เป็นมือเรียวยาวผอมบางเหมือนนักเปียโน -- ซิเรียสหลับตา) แผ่นหลังของเขาไม่ได้พิงหมอน แต่ตั้งตรงนิ่งสนิทเหมือนมีใครสอดท่อนไม้ไปดามไว้

                 เขาได้ยินเสียงกระซิบ

                 “..ใคร?”

                 และตระหนักว่านั่นคือเสียงสเนป

 

_ความเกลียดชังของเขาหายไปไหน_ _?_

                 ซิเรียสคิด

_นี่ไม่ใช่หรือ_ _สิ่งที่เขาเคยภาวนาให้เกิดกับสเนป_ _? ‘เมื่อไหร่ไอ้หัวเมือกนั่นมันจะโดนได้สาสมซะที’ ไม่ใช่หรือ? ไม่ใช่งั้นรึ?_

                 เขาหลับตา รู้สึกปวดร้าวมากยิ่งขึ้น เมื่อสเนปค่อยๆหันหน้ามา และ – พระเจ้า -- ริมฝีปากของเขา มันแตกระแหงและเม้มแน่น ราวกับว่าบาดแผลที่มีอยู่นั้นยังไม่เพียงพอ

_เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับฉัน?_

“ออกไปซะ ออกไป” สเนปกระซิบ มือของเขากำแน่นขึ้น “นายไม่ควรจะมาอยู่ที่นี่ ตอนที่ฉัน…เป็นแบบนี้ คำสาปนั่น…”

                “เงียบน่าสเนป” ซิเรียสตัดบทนิ่งๆ เขามองใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย มองเส้นผมสีดำยุ่งเหยิง มองรอยลึกดำใต้ขอบตา และมองเห็นภาพของเด็กชายตัวน้อยที่เรียกเขาว่าพี่ซ้อนทับกับอีกฝ่าย แต่ภาพนั้นก็จางหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เหมือนความทรงจำเก่าๆของใครคนหนึ่งที่ซุกซ่อนไว้ในหีบลิ้นชัก

                “เซเวอร์รัส…” เป็นครั้งแรกที่ซิเรียสเรียกอีกฝ่ายดีๆด้วยชื่อจริง เขากลืนน้ำลายที่ขึ้นมาจุกที่คอลงไปอย่างยากลำบาก ก่อนจะพูดออกมาด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า

                “นายคิดว่า…พวกมันทำอย่างนี้กับเรกูลัสบ้างรึเปล่า”

                สเนปนิ่งไปนานมากทีเดียว เขาผินหน้าออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ประหนึ่งเหมือนตัวเองยังมองเห็นอยู่ ซิเรียสต้องเงี่ยหูฟังทีเดียว จึงจะได้ยินคำตอบที่เบาแสนเบาหลุดออกมา

                “เขากล้าหาญ ไม่เหมือนกันฉัน”

                เสียงของสเนปสะดุดตรงนี้

                “เขายอมตายเพื่อบรรลุเป้าหมายของตัวเอง แต่ฉัน… ฉันไม่เคยทำอะไรสำเร็จเลยสักอย่าง ไม่เคยเลย”

                ซิเรียสยืนนิ่งอยู่สักพัก เขาก้มลงมองมือตัวเอง ชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่เขารู้สึกเหงาจับใจ รู้สึกเหมือนตนเองเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่ติดอยู่ในโลกเมื่อยี่สิบกว่าปีก่อน และไม่สามารถหลุดพ้นจากมันได้ ในขณะที่คนอื่นใช้ชีวิตต่อไป

                เขามองโลกหมุนผ่านรอบตัวไปโดยที่ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้

                แต่สเนปเองก็เหมือนกัน สเนปก็เหมือนเขา ทั้งคู่ต่างก็เป็นวิญญาณที่หลงเหลือรอดมาจากอดีตกาล เป็นเหมือนเงาสะท้อนแสนเลือนรางที่กำลังจะเลือนหายไป

“สเนป” เขาเผลอเรียก และรู้สึกตกใจกับเสียงของตัวเองที่ออกมาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง “—ถ้า – ถ้าฉันขออะไรนายอย่างหนึ่ง นายจะยอมทำให้ฉันไหม?”

                สเนปไม่หันมามองเขา “ไม่”

                ซิเรียสเดินเข้าไปใกล้อีกก้าวหนึ่ง รู้สึกถึงแสงอาทิตย์ที่โอบล้อมรอบตัว เขามองเห็นแจกันดอกไม้สีเขียวสดที่วางอยู่ริมหน้าต่าง เห็นมือบอบบางของสเนปที่ประสานหลวมๆไว้บนตัก แล้วรู้สึกถึงความปวดร้าวลึกๆที่แล่นขึ้นมาในอก

                “นายห้ามตายเด็ดขาด” ซิเรียสวิงวอน ลมหายใจของเขาแทบชิดกับแผ่นหลังอีกฝ่าย แต่น่าแปลกที่สเนปไม่ได้ตัวแข็งทื่อขึ้นหรือหันมาขู่ฟ่ออย่างทุกครั้ง สเนปเอียงศีรษะเล็กน้อย เหมือนเขากำลังตั้งใจฟังอะไรบางอย่างจากซิเรียส บางอย่างที่แม้แต่ตัวชายหนุ่มเองยังไม่ได้ยิน

                “นายจะเอาอย่างนั้นเรอะ” สเนปพูด เสียงขมขื่นอยู่บ้าง

 เขายอมติดอยู่ในร่างหมาตลอดชีวิตถ้านั่นหมายความว่าสุดท้ายแล้วเขาจะไม่ต้องอยู่ตัวคนเดียว ซิเรียสคิด แต่เขาไม่มีวันพูดออกมาหรอก ซิเรียสยึดติดกับคำว่าศักดิ์ศรีมากกว่าที่ตัวเองคิด

 

                 แสงสุดท้ายลับขอบฟ้าผ่านกระจกเปรอะเปื้อนคลาบไคลของกริมโมลด์เพลซ ซิเรียสยืนนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น ความคิดในหัวของเขาสับสนไปจนหมด เขาไม่รู้ว่ายืนรออยู่ตรงนั้นนานเท่าไหร่กว่าสเนปจะยอมหันหน้ามา

                 ผ้าสีดำรอบดวงตาของเขาทิ้งตัวเลื่อนลอยในอากาศเหมือนอสรพิษ

                 แสงจันทร์สะท้อนใบหน้าของสเนป และซิเรียสเหมือนคลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าเขาเห็นเด็กชายขี้อายคนหนึ่ง ชะโงกหน้ามาแอบมองเขาจากหลังประตู

                 ซิเรียสพึ่งตระหนักว่าเขากำลังร้องไห้อย่างหนักอยู่ทีเดียว

                 สีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายอ่อนลง เกือบๆจะเหมือนบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความทุกข์ทรมาน เขายกฝ่ามือของตัวเองขึ้น และซิเรียสกุมมันไว้แน่น แทบจะบีบกระดูกนั้นให้แหลกคามือ แต่สเนปไม่ปริปากหรือส่งเสียงออกมาสักคำ เขาเพียงแค่นั่งก้มหน้านิ่ง ในขณะที่ซิเรียสคุกเข่าลงข้างเตียง ประหนึ่งอยู่เบื้องหน้าแท่นบูชาศักดิ์สิทธิ์อันมีแต่ฝุ่นเป็นเครื่องสักการบูชา

                 ท่ามกลางม่านน้ำตาอันหนักหน่วง เขาเหมือนจะได้ยินเสียงกระซิบจากที่ไกลๆ

                 เขาไม่รู้ว่าตนเองร้องไห้ให้กับอะไรกันแน่ น้องชายผู้จากไปหรือความโศกเศร้าในชะตากรรมของสเนป ร้องไห้ให้กับเจมส์และลิลี่ หรือร้องไห้ให้กับตัวของเขาเอง

 _อย่าจากไปอีกคน_ เขาคิด แต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดมันออกมา

 

 

_ได้โปรด_

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านนะครับบบ รักนะ จุ๊บๆๆ


End file.
